Just the Way You Are
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the Glee version of the song "Just the Way You Are." WARNING: May contain much Fiyeraba lurv and fluffle! Musicalverse with possible minor bookverse elements and/or references. SOZ, ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so we recently got the Glee Volume 4 CD, and we've been listening to it in the car every time we leave the house, and the song "Just the Way You Are" got stuck in my head. ****If you've seen the episode it's from, you know that it's Finn singing to Kurt after his mom marries Kurt's dad and that it takes place at the wedding reception, but every time I hear it, the lyrics just SCREAM "Fiyero to Elphaba" at me, so I've decided to start a small series of drabbles based on the song, a couple lines or so at a time. Enjoy!**

**xoxo-**

**Maggie (who sadly owns nothing...please excuse me now while i go slit my neck)****

* * *

**

**Just the Way You Are**

_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

Fiyero lay on his back in the cool grass as a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the trees above him. He had one hand behind his head, and his other arm was around his love's waist. Elphaba lay on the ground next to him, her head resting on his chest as they stared up at the stars. Her long ebony hair felt like silk where it touched his bare skin and he reveled in the way her own skin felt as he absently stroked her cheek. "Fae, look," he said, pointing at something in the sky. "Shooting star."

He didn't have to look at her face to know she was smiling. It was a moonless night and the sky was clear. Fiyero was in absolute heaven. Elphaba rolled over so she could look at him and Fiyero's gaze immediately fixed on her dark eyes. They were a rich brown, with flecks of silver, and he loved the color. He'd always thought that it resembled freshly over-turned earth, and that the flecks perhaps were mica.

"Are you going to make a wish?" she asked. "I don't need to," he replied. "Oh? Why's that?" Her eyes sparkled, and Fiyero forgot all about the stars. Their light was nothing compared to what he saw in those beautiful eyes. "Because," he said, pulling her closer, "all my wishes already came true." He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**AN: You can probably be expecting most of if not all of these drabbles to posted by the end of the day, because I'm sick and have nothing to do but sit on my bed with my laptop and type all day. Blegh.**

**xoxo-**

**Maggie**

**PS: Rose Emeraldfay, if you're reading this, please know that I have updated recently and am STILL waiting for that desiscion about what type of story you'd like, so please try to hurry!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait! If I had an excuse, I'd give to you, but me no has! OH! Guess what? I haven't been horseback riding in what feels like EONS, but today I was FINALLY given the chance to get back on a horse again, and you can bet your sacred Wicked merchandise I got up there! And, guess what else? I rode bareback for the very first time in my life! When I used to ride, I was always on a Western style saddle, I've never ridden in an English, and I'd never done bareback, either, but today I went bareback! It was SO exciting for me! (please be mature about this next part) Since I was sitting basically right on top of the mare's spine (her name was Frosty), my crotch area hurt a little when I got off, and I also discovered that since there's no saddle, there's (obviously) nothing between you and the horse but your jeans (if you're wearing them. my friend i was with had on shorts), and because of that, since both the rider and horse sweat, you're kind of trading sweat with the horse in a way. I'm sorry, I know I'm rambling, it was just so exciting and I had to share it! ON WITH THE DRABBLES!**

**xoxo-Maggie  
**

* * *

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Fiyero felt something hit the back of his head and lost his grip on the tree branch he was dangling from. He felt all the air go rushing out of his lungs as he landed flat on his back. He heard laughter and opened his eyes to find Elphaba leaning over him with her hand on her hips. "Are you alright, or should I start making funeral arrangements?" she asked jokingly. Fiyero barely heard what she was saying, though, because he was distracted by the way her hair was falling over her shoulders like liquid ebony silk.

"You have pretty hair," he said somewhat stupidly. She rolled her eyes. "And you have an absolutely _lovely_ cut on your forehead just above your left eye." she replied as she sat down next to him. Fiyero touched the spot she'd indicated and winced. He looked at his hand and saw blood on his fingers. There _was_ a cut.

"Ouch," he said. Elphaba laughed. "Hang on." She took off the apron she was wearing and dipped the corner into the nearby creek, then started to gently dab the cut. He winced when the fabric touched his forehead. "Oh, don't be such a baby, Fiyero!"

"Yes, dear." She smiled. For a few moments, they just sat there, not saying anything. Then Fiyero started grinning like an idiot. "What are you so happy about?" Elphaba asked. He shook his head. "Nothing," he said as he sat up. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How beautiful you are."

* * *

**AN: I have no idea why I decided to start the chapter with Fiyero dangling from a branch. I just had this sudden idea, like, "why not have somebody climb a tree?" but I couldn't really think of a way to start a drabble for these two particular lines with something like that, so this was my compromise.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Do I own it now?**

**Elphie: No.**

**Me: How about now?**

**Fiyero: *sigh* No, Maggie.**

***pause***

**Me: How about now, do I own it NOW?**

**Glinda: NO, Maggie, you still don't own it!**

**Me: Oh...Do I own you guys?**

**All three: No!**

**Padmalia (OC who has yet to be posted): You own ME!**

***cricket***

**Mali: WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME?**

**Me: Do you want the truth?**

**Mali: Yes.**

**Me: To be totally honest, it' because you're kinda bit**y.**

**Mali: *sulks in corner***

**Me: Anyway, the point is, I, sadly, do not own Wicked, or any of its characters, nor do I own this awesome song...or Glee...or the episode this song is from...or Finn Hudson...or Kurt Hummel...I DO, however, own the barefoot red-head known as Padmalia, and in case you're wondering, yes, her name is, in fact, based on the name Padme from Star Wars.  
**


End file.
